Adventure of the Night
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: A small side story to Holyfanfictionbatman's story about the RedXRobin pairing, oneshot, Red and Robin enjoy a night together without any interuptions, R&R please! Rated M for a slash scene!


_Dedicated to Holyfanfictionbatman, who inspired this one-shot! It's a side story to there's, The Date and the sequel The Woes of Chocolate, so Red X is based off of there character Adrian Blak. It isn't in any particular time in the story, just a guilt pleasure I had to write._

_Enjoy!_

The night was chilly and many of Jump City's residents had already retired to their homes confident in the Titans abilities to be safe. Many a time if someone looked out a window they could see the boy wonder himself swinging from rooftop to rooftop or the green changeling flying over the city. These small sightings helped put their minds to rest knowing that the Teen Titans were watching over them.

Robin was in fact swinging from the rooftops that night by himself, this nights adventure was not for work but for pleasure. Robin manoeuvred his way down the side of the buildings and then made sure he was in the correct area and got a key from his belt before walking to a nearby apartment block and on the first floor opening the apartment that said 06 on the door.

He walked inside and it was a typical apartment, he walked over to the bathroom and went in and changed from his uniform into a black t-shirt and some pyjama pants. He then took of his mask to reveal blue eyes and walked from the bathroom. He walked into the small kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and then sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on, flicking the news on, he kept an eye out for danger in case he was needed whilst sipping the hot beverage. After about an hour and a half he heard the door open and a teenager walked in who wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans and a rucksack over his shoulder. The teen's hair was blue strangely enough and he was slightly taller than Robin.

"Hey Addie." Robin said as he stood up and walked to the blue haired teen.

"Hey yourself Dickie-boy." Adrian said and lowered his face to Dick's to give him a kiss.

"Moron." Dick murmured lovingly to the teen.

"But I'm your moron." Adrian said to him as he put him rucksack down by the door.

Adrian captured the young heroes lips again and pulled back smiling. "Now I'm off to get ready for bed." He said and walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile Dick moved into the bedroom which had a double bed and then climbed under the sheets and closed his eyes, when the door opened his blue eyes opened and Adrian walked in topless with a pair of pyjama pants on and climbed under the sheets. Adrian felt Dick move closer to him, his body shifted and his head now rested on Adrian's shoulder, Dick leaned forward and kissed the skin before him.

Smiling Adrian brought his arms around the smaller teen and rubbed his hands up and down Dick's arms bringing a small moan from Dick's lips. Adrian swooped down and kissed the teen and Dick snaked his tongue out to swipe slowly at Adrian's lips. He didn't have to wait long for Adrian to open his mouth and accept his tongue, he felt the luscious teen suck his pink appendage further in, only furthering his desire for more. Dick's hands moved over the chest under him when they reached the hard nipples just begging for attention Dick gently tweaked each, pulling and twisting them eliciting deep lust filled moans from Adrian.

Dick felt Adrian's strong hands come to the hem of his shirt and begin to pull the clothing off, Dick raised his body from the teen to aid him and soon there bare chests were touching and they began to kiss each other passionately. Dick smiled when Adrian to began pull on his pyjama pants. Dick also began to pull on Adrian's pants and soon enough there was no more barriers between them.

Their bodies hot and needy slowly began to move against each other and before too long Adrian moved his hips so that he could put his hard throbbing cock to Dick's hot entrance. He bent his head and kissed Dick, the teen kissing him back just as passionately, and with one quick thrust of his hips he'd entered Dick. He felt the hero cry out inside his mouth and he held himself still, apparently though it wasn't what Dick wanted him to do as no sooner than he'd stilled Dick had pulled himself back and wrapped his legs around Adrian's waist, pulling the thief farther into him.

They began to move against each other frantically and the only sounds that could be heard was flesh hitting flesh and moans and gasps. The two teens looked into each others eyes and kissed lovingly and just rested their foreheads together as they moved, there bodies were covered in sweat and it wasn't long before they began to get more frantic.

"Adrian, Harder!" Dick cried as Adrian grabbed Dick's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"So tight." Adrian moaned and soon enough Dick gave a cry and spilled his seed between them and Adrian felt Dick's wall contract wildly and tightly around him as he climaxed and couldn't hold on anymore, he climaxed into Dick's body, moaning Dick's name.

They lay down exhausted and cuddled up to one another breathing heavily. "Love you Dick." Adrian said as he kissed Dick's black hair.

"Love you too Adrian." Dick snuggled closer to Adrian and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

00000

Reviews mean love, do you love me?


End file.
